I'm Not Alone
is the first closing theme song for the anime series Dragon Ball GT, and the ninth single by the Japanese band DEEN. Overview The lyrics were written by Shūichi Ikemori, the music was composed by Tetsurō Oda, with arrangement from Hiroto Furui, and the song is performed by DEEN (Shūichi Ikemori's band). "I'm Not Alone" is used from the beginning of Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and until the beginning of the Baby Saga (episodes 1~26). It was released on mini disc coupled with the song "Sunday" on April 1, 1996 in Japan only, and it peaked at number 3 on the Oricon chart."Hitori Janai" at Oricon.co.jp Funimation dubbed this song for the first Dragon Ball GT Box set. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Jibunkatte ni omoikonde Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo Ikite yukitai　kyô yori ashita e Hito no naka de nani o motome　oikaketa n’ darô Kotoba dake ja wakariaezu　kizutsukete namida shita Mogakeba mogaku hodo　kodoku o samayotte ’ta Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte ite okure Hitotsu ni narô Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yûki no akashi da kara  Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de Kakujitsu na mono wa nani mo nai yo no naka4 da kedo Kimi to warai kimi to naite boku wa boku ni modoru Sunao ni narezu　hagemashi sae kobande ita yoru mo Kon’na boku o　tsutsumu yô ni mimamotte ite kureta Kimi no i.e. ga miete kita　ashibaya ni natte yuku Hitori ja nai　motto jiyû ni nareru hazu sa Puraido ya utagai to ka　mô sutete shimaou Soba ni iru dareka ga　yorokonde kureru koto Hito o shinjiru hajimari da to　yatto wakatta yo Kimi ni deatte Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte3 ite okure Hitotsu ni narô Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yûki no akashi da kara  Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de English translation When I’m selfishly convinced about things, They tend to backfire on me a lot, But I want to live on, more for tomorrow than today. Just what is it that I’ve been looking for, chasing after in others? I couldn’t express it with mere words, I hurt them, and I cried. The harder I struggled, the more I wandered in loneliness! I’m not alone! You’re becoming my hopes and dreams, As your wings flutter in the headwinds, keep sending me that smile. Let’s become one, Because our coming this far is proof of my courage In this ever-changing world. Though nothing is certain in this world, day, and age, Laughing with you and crying with you, I feel like myself again. And even on the night I stubbornly rejected your consolation, You were watching over me, like you were wrapped around me. Your house comes into my view, and I break into a run! I’m not alone! We should be able to be more free; Pride, jealousy, or whatever, let’s just throw it away. Having someone by my side brings me happiness! I finally understand that the first time I trusted someone Was when I met you. I’m not alone! You’re becoming my hopes and dreams, As your wings flutter in the headwinds, keep sending me that smile. Let’s become one, Because our coming this far is proof of my courage In this ever-changing world. FUNimation version I was once convinced I had no time for friends, That all I’d ever need was me. But then I changed my mind Because I came to find how lonely life could really be Now, I’ve spent so much time just trying to figure out what my purpose is in life I don’t know what to do; I try to talk to you: no answers, only silence But I promise you don’t have to hide all the feelings you have inside Because you’re not alone: I am here, and I want to share my dreams with you All my life, I’ve been searching for answers, and now my purpose is with you We live together as one Joined by love, there is nothing to be afraid of; just have the strength to fulfill all your hopes and dreams, And remember that I’ll be here, standing right by your side Latin American Spanish version Caprichosa eres tú. Muchas veces lo sé. No te importan los demás. Y quieres todo hacer a tú manera. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Y como una ilusión prefieres tú vivir en el pasado que se fue. La gente te daña no lo comprendes. Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás. Con las persona nunca te entiendes, pero sola nunca estarás. Por que yo estaré ahí. Ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán. Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida... Cuenta conmigo amor porque tú y yo uno solo seremos los dos. Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer. Mi valor va a protegerte mientras vivas aquí. Trivia *The scene where Trunks, Pan, Goku and Giru are traveling on a boat with bird flying near them is an homage to the cover of Dragon Ball volume 25, "The Wrath of Freeza", where Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan are shown traveling on a boat with a dinosaur flying near them. References ca:No paris de somriure Category:Music Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Anime Endings